


Halloween Party Night

by Herotine



Category: Gintama
Genre: Halloween Special, Kinda fluff?, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herotine/pseuds/Herotine
Summary: A Halloween costume party that leads to Hijikata getting bit by Gintoki?!





	Halloween Party Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic for Gintama so I hope you enjoy this. Even though I’m late by a day, I still wanted to post this. In this story, Gintoki and Hijikata’s relationship are established and everyone knows. Why it’s not a big deal? Don’t know. Enjoy!

Today is Halloween! And to celebrate the occasion, it was decided that everyone was invited over to Otose’s Snack Shop. Though who decided this and when, no one knows, but it was allowed and so everyone has dressed up for the night.

“Gin-chan!~”

“What?!”

“You need fangs to finish out your costume. Here! Put these fangs on!”

Kagura’s rough attempt at shoving fake teeth into poor Gin-chan’s mouth was rippin Gin’s mouth apart.

“I-I gawth yit!”

“Jeez, no appreciation for people who try to help. Is this how our Glasses-kun always feels?”

Shinpachi, who walks in to see Gin rubbing at the sides of his mouth and Kagura standing with arms crossed, hears the diss towards him; immediately reacts.

“Hey, I’m not just a pair of glasses! Anyways, we need to head down before Otose-san gets mad at us for being late.”

“We’re only upstairs, what she rushing for?”

Gintoki gets the fangs on properly, feeling a bit weird with how they latch onto his canines. Kagura and Shinpachi are already grabbing the party items needed and heading down, when Gintoki calls out to Kagura.

“Kagura! Where did you these fangs from?”

“From the loud idiot!”

“Which one?!”

Tired of the yelling as they walked into Otose’s shop, Shinpachi finally answers for Kagura.

“Sakamoto-san gave them yesterday afternoon when Kagura-chan and I were out shopping.”

“Hah?! You sure this thing is safe?!”

Gintoki runs back upstairs to look for the packaging that contained the fangs to see that these were a freakin’ amanto implant item.

“WHAT THE F-”  
____________________________________________________________________________

The trio of Ba-Shinsengumi members enter Otose’s shop after Kondo invites himself to see Otae. Sougo comes just to tease a certain China and Hijikata was actually invited by the Yorozuya bunch, a while back.

*Flashback*

At a certain dango shop, where the Yorozuya are relaxing, Hijikata walks by on patrol.

“Hey! It’s Mayora!”

“It’s Hijikata-san, you mean. I’m sorry about that Hijikata-san.”

“Hey, tax-thief~”

The different greetings cause for Hijikata to let out a sigh before he walks on over.

“Hello, China, Shinpachi-kun.”

“Hey, hey, are you ignoring Gin-chan?”

“No job, today?”

“Hey! You’re hurting Gin-chan’s feelings~”

“We actually finished our job today, fortunately.”

“Oh, that’s good.”

“HEY! Notice me!”

“Hey, hey, Mayora! You wanna come to our Halloween party, aru?”

“Halloween party? Isn’t that only a thing in America?”

“Gin-chan is depressed…”

“Do you wanna come or not?!”

“Woah, ok, ok, I’ll come; no need to get mad…”

“Good! Shinpachi, let’s go buy sukonbu, now! Better dress up for the party too, Mayora!”

Kagura walks off, waving, as Shinpachi catches up and bows in goodbye. Gintoki is left behind, pouting at Hijikata.

“Hey, don’t pout, that’s gross.”

“You like it when I pout.”

“Where did you- hey! What are you doing?!”

Gintoki, who’s sitting on a bench, wraps his arms around a standing Hijikata’s waist.

“This is payback for hurting poor Gin-chan’s feelings.”

“You baby.”

“Am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

*And the flashback fades.*

“Kondo-san, why are dressed as a gorilla?”

“Otae-chan said that I looked like a gorilla, I think it’s her favorite animal!”

‘No, it’s not,’ thought Hijikata.

Sougo was dressed as a mummy, while Hijikata chose to just where his usual yukata.

“Hijikata-san~ you’re supposed to dress up or has your brain forgot because it’s made up of mayo?”

“Shut up, it’s childish.”

Sougo suddenly grabs a wig out of nowhere and as they approach Otose’s snack shop, Sougo shoves it on top of Hijikata’s head.

“Hey! What are you-”

The door of the snack shop opens to see a jiang shi Kagura, excited at their arrival; until she sees Sougo.

“Hey! What’s this kid doing here?!”

“Who you calling kid, smelly old man.”  
“You wanna fight?!”

“Like you could beat me.”

Sougo and Kagura go at it in front of the snack shop as Kondo immediately gets distracted by a cat-earred Otae, who then punches him for trying to hug her. Watching all of this with a sigh leaving his mouth, Hijikata reaches for the wig. But before he can pull it off, a hand stops his, causing him to turn around and see that it’s Gintoki dressed as a rather charming vampire, though he would never say it to Gintoki’s face. He doesn’t need a bigger head than he already does.

“This wig suits you.”

“Let go.”

Gintoki stares a little longer at Hijikata with the wig on.

“Nope, it looks cute on you, so you have to keep it on for the rest of the night. Unless you want Kagura on your case for not dressing up.”

Giving up on fighting back, Hijikata relents and enters the snack shop with Gintoki. The party begins soon after and everyone eats, drinks, and sings for the rest of the night.

“Hey, hey, Mayora! What are you dressed up as?” Kagura asks.

Sougo butts in, “That’s him in the past.”

“You had long hair?” Kagura asks again in interest.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Why did you cut it off?”

Hijikata thinks about it.

“Easier to deal with.”

“Ehhh~ but you look so nice with long hair!~”

“Yeah, you do,” a slightly drunk Gintoki agrees.

Hijikata is surprised by the sudden proximity of Gintoki and nudges for him to move back, but Gintoki merely leans closer, till he’s leaning against Hijikata’s shoulder.

Otose, who sees that the party is calming down, decides to tell everyone to head on home for the night.

“Hijikata~ Stay with me tonight~” a drunk Gintoki whines.

“What? I’ve got work tomorrow, I can’t.”

“Ehh? But, you start in the afternoon, right?”

“How did you know?”

Gintoki chuckles in delight and pulls Hijikata upstairs, seeing as Kagura wanted to stay at Shinpachi’s tonight, to have a girl’s night with the others.

“Hijikata-san!” Sougo calls out, “Make sure to use protection!”

“Shut up, you stupid sadist!” yells back an embarrassed Hijikata, as he enters Gintoki’s home with a now giggling Gintoki, who seems to be growing more delirious.

“Oi, you alright there?”

Gintoki only giggles again, pulling Hijikata into his room and onto an already set-up futon. With Gintoki and Hijikata falling side-by-side, the moon shines on them both from the window nearby and Gintoki’s eyes seem more red than ever.

“Hey, are you really alright? Your eyes seem more red than usual and… aren’t you a bit pale?”

Hijikata grows worried and slides the palm of his hand against Gintoki’s cheek.

“Woah, you’re a bit cold.”

And as Hijikata tries to get up to pull the blanket over them, Gintoki pulls Hijikata back down to kiss him. They kiss and kiss till they’re out of breath, with Gintoki panting on Hijikata’s neck, caressing Hijikata’s neck with his lips till without warning, he bites down hard on his neck.

“WH-?!”

Hijikata stiffens in shock, when his body is suddenly filled with a hot sensation. Pushing at Gintoki’s shoulder, Gintoki doesn’t stop and chooses to suck instead, blood filling his mouth and dripping down Hijikata’s neck.

“Yo-yo, G-Ginto-ki!”

Gintoki lets go and pants into Hijikata’s neck, neither moving.

“What the hell?” Hijikata barely pants out an anger, but mostly confusion.

“It’s the fangs… they’re making me weird…” Gintoki seems to be holding himself back by the way he grips at the front of Hijikata’s yukata.

“Your fangs?”

Hijikata raises his hand to nudge at Gintoki’s mouth with his fingers. He’s fricking shocked at the sight of them that he barely noticed throughout the night, but he was also weirdly mesmerized. Actually, he was starting to feel suspiciously warm.

“Kagura forcefully stuck these fangs into my mouth, without telling me that she got them from the idiot Sakamoto. Now- I’ve got amanto implants in my mouth that won’t go away until tomorrow.”

Gintoki was slowly calming down, but it seemed like Hijikata’s pants were growing more and more fast.

“Hijikata? You okay?”

Hijikata could barely think, it seemed like a haze was falling over his mind and with the alcohol he previously consumed, he felt really up there.

“G-Gin… what the hell did you do…?”

Without waiting for a response, Hijikata pulls Gintoki down by the collar and connects his lips with his. Surprised by such an action, Gintoki attempts to ask what’s wrong, but Hijikata isn’t letting him speak with how the other is holding onto him so tightly. When Hijikata finally relents though, Gintoki receives another shock.

“Bite me more…” Hijikata pants right next to Gintoki’s ear before he starts to mouth and kiss at Gintoki’s cheek, down to his jaw line.

How could Gintoki relent such an opportunity? Gintoki gladly takes what he gets and for the rest of the night, neither of them releases the other from their embrace.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Hijikata sported so many bites of all types that barely any of his original skin could be seen.

“Uh, I’m sorry?” an awkward Gintoki attempts to apologize.

Hijikata can only sigh, “Don’t apologize, it’s gross.”

And that was the end to an eventful Halloween night, hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story!
> 
> Jiang shi- Chinese zombie


End file.
